Once Bitten, Twice Ed
"Once Bitten, Twice Ed" is the 25th episode of Season 3. It is also the last episode of Season 3. It's also the 77th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy reuses the same scam over and over again to prove to everyone it is a great scam. Plot Ed is playing with his model rocket (which flies out the window), when he hears one of his toys talking! As anyone who knows him will quickly tell you, Ed has an overactive imagination, which is pretty easily fooled if you appeal to it in the right way. Eddy of course knows exactly which buttons to push in order to get his big pal eager to do his every bidding which is why Ed is running round his basement trying to please the tetchy great Baron O'Beef Dip (Eddy talking through a walkie-talkie attached to Baron O'Beef Dip's back) such as bending over and hitting his face on his desk, pulling his feet up, eating his mattress and attempting to wolf down Edd when he sees the walkie-talkie taped to the Baron's back and realizes it's a joke. It's a good thing Eddy stopped him, but he commands Ed to bring him a sandwich. Edd thinks it's deplorable but Eddy's not interested in whiners, he's just thought of a killer scam! Ed brings "the Baron" a sandwich, much to Eddy and Edd's disgust. Eddy takes the walkie-talkies and pretends to be a talking mailbox and tricks Jimmy into bringing everyone to the woods, and introduces them to a Raccoon Round Up shooting game, with Rolf as a worth contestant. Edd offers Rolf marshmallows, but Rolf would rather use his Great Nanno's kidney stone key chain. Jonny stops Rolf from shooting the raccoon (Ed). Sarah unmasks Ed and everyone leaves and Rolf takes his money back. Eddy decides to tweak the scam into a space themed shooting game. Eddy pretends to be a talking tree and tricks Jonny into bringing his friends to the woods, and introduces them to Mutant Land. Rolf once again steps up and once again, Edd offers the marshmallows, but Kevin gives Rolf his dad's hammer. Jonny stops Rolf from firing again, and once again, Sarah reveals that it's the same as the last one. Everyone leaves and Rolf takes his money back...again. Stubborn, Eddy tweaks it again...and again...and again...and again...and again...you get the picture. But it's not long before his various tweaked-up Meat Mania, Cockroach Country, Jogging Pants World, and Fridge Land are advertising their wares in vain for his would-be pigeons all too quickly realize that all these manifestations are just the same old thing and they are not going to fall for the same scam again and again. Sarah even takes one of Eddy's walkie-talkies and smacks him in the face with it. Eddy's exasperated, and despite moans from Ed and Edd he won't give it up and go home, after all why flush away the perfect plan? The episode ends with Bathroom World being shown as the last scam tweak and Ed saying that he is ready for tweaking to Eddy after the sound of a toilet flushing is heard. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': with his toy rocket "All pistons are ready for a go! Astronauts are prepared!" rocket into his belly "Uh-oh! The ship is being devoured by a mutant fat belly! Quick! Turn on your perpetual micro-orbital rocket! RUN AWAY!" the rocket as it flies all over Ed's room, smacks Ed in the face, and launches out of the house ''"Whoops." ''jollily ---- *'Eddy': 'Teddy Treebark' "Hey you! My name's Teddy Treebark! Tired of being the neighborhood poltroon? Want to save the world and be a hero for the first time in your stinking life?" ---- *'Eddy' Baron 'O Beef Dip "Quick, bend over!" bends over and hits head on table "Pull up your feet." pulls his feet and falls "Now, eat your mattress!" Ed: at his bed then looks back at Baron 'O Beef Dip "Yum!"'' over to his bed and starts eating it off-screen, Double D comes in with the rocket jammed in his ear'' Edd: "Excuse me, Ed. Is this your-- GOOD LORD MAN!!" ---- *'Ed': eating his mattress "That hit the spot!" Edd: exasperated "Ed! What have I told you about the needless taxing of your digestive system?" ---- *''the kids are leaving the Racoon Roundup scam'' Ed: off-screen "Come again!" ---- *'Jonny': "Holy cow, Plank! Look at the size of that raccoon!" Kevin: bored "Looks like a bloated squirrel." ---- *'Jonny': "Holy cow, Plank! Look at the size of that alien!" Sarah: unimpressed "Is that a raccoon?" Kevin: "Pathetic." ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf wishes to use his lucky Great Nano kidney stone key chain!" Nazz: aback "What did he say that thing was?" ---- *'Rolf': the Ed raccoon "Rolf sees it! Goodbye, Pinocchio!" ---- *'Edd': in his Mutant Land costume "Greetings. And welcome to Mutant Land." Eddy: over Edd "And for an interstellar quarter, all you brave interstellar toxic soldiers can catch your very own brainsucking mutant! Jonny: suspicious "Where's Teddy Treebark?" Trivia/Goofs *Rolf has a key chain in the form of his Great Nano's "oversized kidney stone." *This is the first episode where Baron 'O Beef Dip makes a major appearance. *When Sarah says "I bet," her mouth didn't move. *After Ed ate his mattress, it suddenly reappeared behind him. *The scams were an example of a shooting gallery. *This episode has the most scams that took place in a single episode, another episode that had multiple scams was "Gimme Gimme Never Ed". *Kevin's Dad is mentioned again when Kevin tells Rolf to use his father's "lucky ball-peen." (a hammer) *'Running Gags': #Eddy convincing the kids to come to his scam through planting walkie-talkies on various object of each person (Even on Wilfred in the end) #Eddy tweaking his scam slightly after it fails. #Eddy fooling almost everyone with walkie-talkies attached to objects. *55th time the Kankers didn't appear. *This is the second appearance of Ed's 1/32 scale Planet Orbital Retractor #2 model rocket. The first time was "Ed in a Halfshell". *During the Meat Mania scene near the end of the episode, when the kids deny to enter there, you can hear Sarah saying "Oh, brother.", Nazz saying "This is stupid.", Kevin saying his signature insult line "Dorks.", and Jonny making a groaning sound in the background. *This is the second time Nazz said, "This is stupid." The first time was "Dim Lit Ed". *The marshmallow launcher used in the scams to shoot down Ed had made into a weapon in the game FusionFall with the same name. *Here is a list of all the different "scams" they thought of. #Raccoon Round-Up #Mutant Land #Meat Mania #Cockroach Country #Jogging Pants World #Fridge Land #Bathroom World *The 1st time Jonny says "No", his mouth does not move. Gallery GOOD LORD MAN.jpg|GOOD LORD MAN! Mind-Controlled Ed.jpg|Must eat non-believer! Raccoon Round-Up.jpg|''Looks more like a bloated squirrel.'' - Raccoon Round Up Mutant Land.jpg|''Is that a raccoon?'' - Mutant Land Meat Mania.jpg|''This IS stupid...'' - Meat Mania Cock Roach Country.jpg|Cockroach Country. Jogging Pants World.jpg|Jogging Pants World. Fridge Land.jpg|Fridge Land. Bath Room World.jpg|Bath Room World. Video aSYNsjz6kzA See also *Raccoon Round-Up/Mutant Land Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten